


I have always loved you....

by pastelwars



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, this scenario is legitimately the best fuel for tokimasa why are there no fics about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: The embrace doesn't come as hard as Masato thought it would be, and the kiss comes even easier.





	I have always loved you....

"Forget about me. I am not a man who can reciprocate your feelings."

"Even though, why does it have to be you? Why do you put yourself in danger?"

Crocodile tears stream down Ichinose's face, and Masato is taken back a bit. He hasn't forgotten about his time as HAYATO, but seeing Ichinose doing his role so well is always a surprise. Masato can hear the rest of STARISH complimenting him on his work, and Ittoki excitedly remarks that it's time for the big scene that Masato is having trouble on.

_"An embrace is something that occurs naturally once the feelings of both people reach a boiling point. How am I supposed to do that with a girl for the first time at the audition?"_

Embracing someone he doesn't know is very hard, very difficult, and Masato doesn't know how to go through with it. But seeing Ichinose so sad (though fake) makes his chest hurt ever so slightly, and Masato leans down and hugs Ichinose in an passionate hug. The guys watching him quietly cheer, but are quickly silenced when Masato puts his lips up against Ichinose's. He's already too far gone into the role, and he can hear Jinguji laugh and whistle playfully. He pulls back, face gone a bright red, and looks down at Ichinose who has a similar expression.

"T-that wasn't in the script," Ichinose coughs and stands up, leaving the room with a quick 'I'm going to the bathroom.' Masato freezes in place, mortified but almost satisfied. He's respected Ichinose for a long time, for his always perfect work and the way he handles himself so well. He's also liked the way his hair always looked so soft and smooth, and how his eyes always shined so brightly when he sang.

Jinguji is openly laughing now, and when Masato looks up he can see STARISH with surprised expressions, and Shinomiya smiling widely as always. He coughs, brushes imaginary dust off his clothes, and follows in Ichinose's footsteps as he leaves the room, embarrassed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't stop laughing while writing this sorry


End file.
